Truth or Dare or Wierdness
by Sooper Person
Summary: An embarassing game of truth or dare! When the team is playing truth or dare, they'll probably have to do some pretty stupid stuff! It's a 34 story! COMPLETED! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1 The Wierdness Begins

Disclaimer: If I owned the Kids Next Door, I would be making $100,000,000,000 worth of 34 fluff episodes instead of writing fan stories.

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Hooray! I am finally writing a Fan Fiction story!!!

Numbuh Four: Ah what's the point of another one of these cruddy romances?

Group of Girls: Hello!!!

Numbuh Four: AAAA! Runs Away

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Okay, Bye then! On with the ficcie!

NUMBUH 4'S POV

"AAAAA!" I screamed. Yep you guessed it those cruddy girls were after me again! All I Said was "Women" what's so bad about that? I ran to the tree house to try to lose em' but guess who was there? Numbuhs 3 and 5. More girls! "ah geez.." I muttered. But for some reason, they didn't chase after me like the rest. They just smirked and pulled me off to Numbuh Three's room. While I was still confused about what was going on, Numbuh Five pushed me onto Some weird Metal thing. "YAY PLAY TIME!!" squealed Numbuh Three. Just then, Ah noticed that everyone was sitting on those weird chairs. "What the crud is going on around here?!" I yelled. Everything was just too weird. "Why Numbuh Four, we're playing truth or dare! There hasn't been any missions lately-" "Accept the mission to keep the cruddy girls offa ya?" "Cruddy?!" exclaimed Numbuh Three and Numbuh Five.

"**As **I was saying," interrupted their annoyed leader "There hasn't been any missions lately, so we've decided to play 'Truth or Dare'!" _What on earth is that supposed to mean??? _I thought. "Ok..But what's the deal with these super-weird chairs?" "IMADETHEM!" I heard Numbuh Two say. "I call them 'Gamer's. Goofy Admittances and actions Make Eternities Rowdier. These Babies make Truth or Dare so much more interesting!" After a short pause Numbuh Five explained the rest. "After someone gives you a dare or asks you da truth, you got 60 seconds to decide if you want to use one of your 5 chickens, switch to the other choice, or do the stuff. If you take longer than 60 seconds to choose, the chair messes wit yo brain making you spill the beans or do the dare!" Oh boy is this gonna be painful.

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Well that's the first chappie hope ya liked it!

Numbuh Four: Don't worry, they didn't.

FuzzyWuzzy 34: LOOK! PIZZA!

Numbuh Four: Wha??

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Be sure to review! No flames please, but you can tell me if there's anything I can improve. This is my first FanFiction story ever, so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2 Better Than the First Chapter!

Numbuh Four: Yes, my prayers have come true, this moron will nevuh own the Kids Next Door.

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Yes I will! Oh, look more pizza!

Numbuh Four: Ah'm not fallin' for that again.

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Grr....Oh Numbuh 86! Wanna come play with us?

Numbuh 86: Okay, as long as there isn't any STUPID boys with their STUPID egos and their STUPID brains.

Numbuh four: Noooo! Not her!

FuzzyWuzzy: Oh, um.. 86! Look! A stupid boy is eating your cheese!

Numbuh 86: Ye gods! He'll never get away with it!

Numbuh Four: Thank goodness

FuzzyWuzzy 34: You owe me one... Thanx for all the reviews! That really means a lot to me! ( I'll answer them at the end of the chappie!) On with the ficcie!

Numbuh Three's POV

Naturally, I was really exited that we were finally playing games instead of going on missions, but for some reason, Numbuh Four was looking like he just saw a Rainbow Monkey ripped in half. (At Least that's what I would look like) Numbuh One went first. "Numbuh Five, Truth or Dare?" He asked in a playful voice. Numbuh Five thought a moment then answered "Dare me" "Okay, I dare you to put a bag on your head and scream like a chicken!" She glared at him.

"Are you crazy??" Numbuh Five practicly blew up, but then she remembered the chair she was sitting in. "Aw but Numbuh Five guesses she has to." She said talking in the third person again. She got Up, and put on my most favoritest Rainbow Monkey Brand bag over her head and "BWAAAK BWAAAK CLUCK CLUCK BWAAAAA!" A few minutes later it was my turn. Numbuh Four looked kind of bored, so I asked him "Truth or Dare?"

Numbuh Two's POV

Numbuh Four looked awfully worried. '_I wonder what he's thinking' _I asked myself. Then he got a tuff look on his face, like he was trying to reassure himself that he was cool as he said "Truth" in a loud type voice. I guess it's time to CONFESS AND DEPRESS! ( Numbuh Five: Confess and depress? What kind of a line is that??) "Okay!" Said Numbuh Three In a flirty voice. "Do you have any....crushes?"

Numbuh Four's POV

I could feel my self turn bright red. Why did she have to ask me _this_? Whenever I was around Numbuh Three, my insides felt all fuzzy. Laugh if you must, but--Wait! Don't Laugh! If you wanna laugh, you can come get a licken'! Anyways, ah

always felt funny around Numbuh Three, but if anyone found out, I would lose my reputation of

the "tough guy" "umm...." I stammered still beat Red "Dare!" Everyone but Numbuh Three were giggling their heads off. Why I autta- "Okay!" I was interrupted. "I dare you to...let me see your Notebook (aka diary)! Why God? Why? Knowing I couldn't get out of this, I muttered "Fine"

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Yay! Another chappie done!

Numbuh Four: Are you nuts? Ah don't like Numbuh Three! She's just a friend. A FRIEND!

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Riiight. Here's my anwers to some of my reviews.

IceDragonQueen2005: CAN'T WAIT FOR DA UPDATE!

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Glad you liked it ! I tried to write faster so you guys can read more.

What's A Name?: I really liked the story, but (this is if u want to) id really like u to not make it someone's point of view. it just makes me confused but that only if u want to.

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Thanx for the review, but sadly I got it too late to change it. O.! For my next chappie I'll keep it at normal POV for as long as possible.

Numbuh 830: Hey! Great idea for a fan fic! Try to make it a little more clear, i got kind of confused when Numbuh 2 was explaining about the chairs. Keep writing!

FuzzyWuzzy 34: I tried my best to make things more clear in this chappie. Thanckies for all the motivation!

(I forget): hey, dats gud,m keep it up!

FuzzyWuzzy 34: Hooray! You like it! I'll be sure to write lots more Chappies!

Numbuh Four Runs over with a group of boys

Numbuh Four: Quick! Turn off her computer while there's still time!

Group of Boys: YEAH!!!!

Screen Goes Black


	3. Chapter 3 The End

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Hooray! I'm back from that desert island I've been stranded on!!! Kind of...

Numbuh 3: Ooh! You were on "Dessert Island"? Did you bring me a sundae?

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Probably! By the way, I'm reeally sorry about how long it took me to update! I got a flame! I'm VERY sensitive about flames! But only the real real mean ones.

Numbuh 4: hmph...baby.

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Oh yeah? Well don't like your jacket, so there!

Numbuh 4: ...What? Noo! -cries-

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Fan: Hee hee! Well here a we go!...Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Beanie Babies! There, I said it!

(okay, I'm gonna keep this ONE pov the whole story. Sorry It was kind of confusing before)

Numbuh 5's POV

Ooh! This is getting so exiting with the truths and the dares and the Numbuh 4's diary! Numbuh 3 was just about to open

it when all the sudden, Mushi (her little sister) came running through the door. "Kuuuuuuki! I have a new Beanie Baby

and- wow...your friend definatly looks like a tomato." #3 looked really embarrassed. Boy, am glad that I don't have a sister. Oh wait, I do. "Um.. Gee, thanks Mushi. But Ur.. Me and my friends are playing right now so-" "OOOOOOH!" Mushi cryed.

"Number Four's diary! Lemme see!" Okay, Numbuh 5 knew something's wrong with that sentence. Numbuh one looked like he was about to say something, but before he could, Numbuh 4 was all "Hey, ya cruddy gull (um...Numbuh 5 thinks he meant to say girl)! Hands offa my journal!" "YAAAAH!" Mushi freaked out and ran away...over to #4's journal. "Ha-ha! Yay!" She squealed in a cheery voice as she flipped through the pages. "It says that Numbuh 4 "floiks Gumjuh twee. Nice spelling Wally."...yeah, that's helpflugul. Numbuh 2 burst out laughing. "BWA HA HA! Is that really true Numbuh 4?" he seemed to be the only one who could tell what it meant. "No! lies! All Lies! um...in...my...diary" Numbuhs 1,3, and 5 sat there in confusion as poor Wally sat there blushing and looking like he was going to rip a rainbow monkey in half. What on earth was that supposed to mean? Once Numbuh 2 realized that we still didn't get what was going on, he immediately said "Um...That's enough of this game! I think we all deserve a good nights' sleep." He apparently didn't notice that it was 5:00 PM, but the rest of the team shrugged and headed off to their rooms. But before Numbuh 4 could get to his room, he was stopped by Numbuh 3. "Hi Wally! Um, I was wondering...What did that diary entry say?" She asked in an innocent voice. Numbuh 4 blushed. "Oh! Erm.. It said that I, um, that I-" "L-Like me?" Kuki guessed with hopeful eyes. "Um.. well.. Yes." Wally admitted. "Oh, I love you too Numbuh 4!" She said, hugging Wally like a rainbow monkey (What? They're cute!), and for once in his life, Numbuh 4 actually looked like he enjoyed it. The End

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Hurrah! They Wuv each other!

Numbuh 4: -blushes- Nuh uh!

Numbuh 3: -shows up out of no where-Uh huh! Wait...what?

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Again, please be nice with the reviews! And I'm sorry about the OOCness if there was any (I didn't notice)! I guess I'll answer some of my reviews now!

ErkTheSlayer: Grammar and usage, my friend. Use spell check too. Anyway, do it all from third person point of view, or stick with one first person point of view.

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Yeah, I really messed up with that stuff...but I seriously did do spell check! Seriously! Anyways, Thanks for thy advice!

Trina: aw! the chapter's over already? hurry up and get to the part where Numbuh4 admits his love Numbuh3!  
Numbuh4:she just owes me a quarter!  
yeah right. and that's why you're always hugging her. :P

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Yay! I just did! It's so much fun making fun of Numbuh 4!

Numbuh 4: No it's not!

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Yes it is.

InsaneLynx: I say make it a 3/4, 2/5, and a 1/Lizzie. - Yes, I would just LOVE to see 1 get dared to make out with Lizzie. - In front of everyone! :D

Fuzzy Wuzzy 34 Grrl: Yeah, that would've been funny! Sorry I couldn't...It's pretty hard writing these for the first time...Oh Well!


End file.
